Consequences
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: After making the deal, Dean has to deal with Sam... Set right after AHBL 2


**I'm back again. :D**

**My sis and me were parallel writing fics this time :D… Reading the story from the other. So thanks for helping me…**

**Okay… I hope you are going to enjoy this.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Consequences**_

The warriors of hell have just broken out. Only four human beings knew about it, the rest of the humanity was in the dark. Some hours ago the four witnesses have taken they own ways. The only woman insisted to search for other survivors from the Roadhouse, the oldest man headed home to find something out about finding and hunting these demons.

The other two, the two brothers, remained together, sitting in the Impala, the older one driving, the younger one sleeping on the passenger side.

_He is breathing. Alive. Sammy is there._Dean thought, watching his little brother.

"Dean, no, please." Sam begged in his sleep.

"Shhh, Sammy" Dean soothed, tearing his right hand from the wheel, cupping Sam's knee in his hand. "Everything is all right… you are all right." He didn't want to wake Sam up, not able to bear the teary glances Sam gave him.

_Hell. I'm the one who gonna go to hell. _Dean squeezed Sam's knee, lightly._ How could Sammy be alright? I nearly gave myself up when dad did this to me. _

_But I have earned it to stay with Sam until I die. I have given so much._

_Had I really the right?_ Dean looked at his brother. _Now he was suffering._ Sam hadn't talked since they got into the car, pretending he was tired, he had leaned his forehead against the cool window. Dean could tell that he had been struggling not to cry.

Though Dean wasn't sorry that he had made the deal he whished that he would have been earlier in Cold Oak. He could have killed this stupid sidekick before this jerk could have think about laying a hand on his baby brother.

Too tired to drive further, Dean decided to take a room, seeing a little motel on the side of the road. After he had parked the Impala, Dean left Sam just for a moment, renting a room for the night.

Back at the car, he opened the passenger-side- door. Helplessly he looked down at his little brother's face. Sam was hugging himself, his eyes moving behind the eyelids, he obviously had a bad dream.

"Come on, little brother, let's get you inside." Dean whispered, brushing some bangs of Sam's hair from his forehead. Gently he moved Sam's arm around his own shoulder, while he placed one of his arms around Sam's waist and the other on the top of Sam's head, pulling him outside of the car.

Unconsciously Sam moved his other hand to Dean's chest gripping the shirt tightly. He didn't wake up, but walked with Dean to the room, both being used to doing it since Sam was four years old.

"Uff Sam, you're heavy." Dean looked at his brother, balancing him one-armed, when he opened the door to the room. His heart missed one beat when Sam's head fell forward on Dean's shoulder, a sob escaping the younger man. "You have to go to bed." Dean bit his lip, holding his emotions in bay.

"Here you go, buddy." Dean whispered, laying Sam down on the bed, petting his cheek, before he lifted Sam's legs onto the bed.

"Oh damned Sammy." Dean shook his head, a hand over his mouth when he saw his little brother laying there motionless like hours ago.

Suddenly Sam jerked awake, when Dean stripped Sam's shoes off, looking shocked in his brother's eyes. "Dean" He yelped, scooting forward to wrap his arms around Dean's neck. "I… I…" His voice broke into sobs.

"Hey… Sammy…" Dean whispered; rubbing Sam's back. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Sam laughed joylessly, pulling back, looking in Dean's eyes.

"It wasn't a nightmare, right?" Sam whispered when he saw the troubled look in his brother's eyes. "I died and you've made this stupid deal."

"It wasn't a stupid deal, Sammy." Dean stated, voice trembling with anger.

Sam didn't answer, fearing that he wouldn't be able to stop the tears, so he just pushed Dean away, getting up.

"Come on Sammy…" Dean lifted his arms in an apologizing manner.

"No Dean" Sam shouted. "Screw you… damn it. You know, you are a selfish jerk." Dean looked at his crying brother totally taken aback.

"Sammy"

"Don't call me Sammy." Sam shouted. "You have no right. Leave me alone. I hate you."

Dean's mouth stood slightly open, when he heard this. Sam had never said this before. Nodding he stood up, gripping his jacket.

Sam stood at the window on the opposite side of the room, his head against the glass, trembling. The last time Sam broke down like this, it was when he had to shoot Madison.

Dean thought for a brief moment. He didn't want to leave Sam, he wanted to sit beside his brother and just look at him; he wanted to be happy that they both are alive, but Sam needed his space right now, so Dean left.

Outside, Dean looked in the room through the thin window next to the door, seeing Sam going down on his knees, obviously sobbing. "Sammy" Dean whispered, clenching his fists. "You know where to find me." He reassured, knowing that the younger guy wouldn't hear him.

Slowly he walked to the parking lot, getting into the backseat of his car, his legs deposited over the seats. "Not really as comfortable as a bed." Dean sighed, letting his head fall against the window, his back leaning against the door.

A shuddering breath escaped his lips, when his eyes fell onto the leather beside his leg, finding dried blood there. Right there Sam had been laying, his head on Dean's leg. Dean had never hated this car so much, transporting the body of his dead brother. He had never hated Bobby so much, driving the car, bringing Sam to the little house. And he had never hated himself so much, not being able to help Sam.

But he found a way to rescue Sam. And it was the right decision. Sam would be okay.

_You know, you are a selfish jerk__._ Sam's words spun in Dean's mind. Sam would have to go through the same, after this year.

"Damn it, Sammy" Dean yelped, when the door was suddenly opened. "… I mean… Sam" He added, watching his brother carefully while he shifted his legs, so Sam could sit beside him.

Sam was avoiding his eyes, facing the front seat, not able to holding the tears back. "Sammy's okay." He whispered, sniffing. "I didn't want you to leave, I can't be alone right now." Dean closed his eyes, when Sam sobbed, burring his head in hands. "And I don't hate you."

"I'm not leaving right now." Dean assured his brother, placing a hand on Sam's back. "Sammy." Dean lifted Sam's chin, so he had to meet his eyes. "I know you don't hate me. You are mad…I would also be mad… I was furious when I learned that dad did make this deal."

"I was thankful." Sam whispered with a little voice, looking straight into Dean's eyes. "And dad didn't give his life that you can waste yours." Sam dropped his head again.

"Sam… I was dead…"

"So was I" Sam shouted, interrupting Dean.

Dean immediately slung his arms around Sam, pulling him back, when he realized that Sam wanted to go out. "No, no, no… you'll stay." Sam didn't even struggle. "Sam. Dad saved me so I can save you and that's all I did."

"Dad saved you today, too." Sam whispered, fiddling around with Dean's shirt, having to do something with his fingers. Dean didn't answer, looking down at Sam's head.

"You should have salted and burned me, going on." Sam wept.

"Well… little brother, you are the last person who should ask for this." Dean ran his hand over his mouth, considering his next words. "You know, you didn't let me die when the reaper got after me… both times. You've always tried to help me."

"And now, you're insisting to leave me alone." Sam shook his head. "And you think I should live with that for a whole year."

"I didn't want you to know it." Dean confessed. "I begged Bobby not to tell you."

Sam lifted his head a little, looking at Dean. "You can't be serious… what would you have said in one year… '_Hey Sam, I'm going out to die…_' It would have killed me when you wouldn't come back."

"I have no idea how I would have done it, but I remember how I felt when dad did this. I felt guilty. And I don't want you to feel that way." Dean breezed, suppressing his anger.

"But I'm guilty." Sam whispered.

"No… I couldn't let you go." Dean didn't know what to say. It was useless to say something like that…_ It's not your fault… I wanted to make this deal…_ empty words. When he heard that after their dad's death, it would have made him only sadder.

"Do you think I can let you go? Every time you nearly died, I've wanted to die, too." Sam sobbed. "And… now… you…" Sam took a deep breath. "I've dreamed how you died."

"Shh Sammy." Dean stroked his hair, finally seeing the consequences. "We'll…"_ NO, we won't find a way. I wouldn't let you find a way. _"We'll spend this year together and I won't leave you in this time." This was the only promise Dean could make.

"Dean" Sam whispered, when he finally calmed down, leaning on Dean's chest and the backseat.

"Hm" Dean muffled, nearly asleep.

"When I died."

"Sammy"

"Have you been together with Bobby?" Sam asked. "Why didn't he want to bury me? Why did he let you leave?"

"He wasn't with me; I was alone when I've made the deal." Dean held Sam a little tighter.

"He has been pretty mad at you. I've seen his face when we arrived at his house." Sam muffled. "I hope he kicked your ass for doing this."

"Well… Ellen arrived before he was able to do it. But hell… I've never heard him mad like this." Dean looked at Sam, able to tell that his little brother was hurting badly, not even receiving a smile.

Dean cleared his throat. "I want you to stay with Bobby after I… well… died." He asked, feeling Sam tense. "Please promise me."

"No"

"Sammy… I will be able to sleep better, if you promise this." Dean smiled sadly.

"No…" Sam shifted, so he could look at his brother. "I'm not letting you go to hell. I've told you… I'll find a way."

"I'm sure you will." Dean nodded, just wanting to make Sam feel better. "I'm happy to have you back." He smiled at his younger brother, ruffling his head. Sam glanced at him, before dropping his head against Dean's shoulder.

This night the room nobody slept in the rented room.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews? **


End file.
